loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shurka (Aetheric Realms)
Shurka is the 10th god and the lord of Healing and Oracles. Information Block Name: Shurka Greater Domains: N/A Moderate Domains: Healing, Fey, Protection Lesser Domains: Oracles, Prophecy, Trees Alignment: Unaligned - Leaning Good Physical Appearance: Previous: Shurka's face lacks distinction (has no eyes, ears, nose, or mouth) and his body below the neck is hidden by a golden mist. Now: Shurka retains the same face, but now has a golden body beneath his neck. Symbol: A golden eye with a cross for a pupil. Background Shurka is an enemy to the mold, and he attempts to stop it at every opportunity. He consideres Eijra and ally since they both share the desire to rid the world of the mold. He spends most of his time in either The Feywyld or watching and guiding his humites. During the Battle of the Golden Hills, where the giants and warforged attacked the halflings and dwarves, Shurka decided to assist the halflings and dwarves. To assist them, he taught them how to become clerics. He also sent the treents into battle along with his wisps. The battle was won but the cost was high. Many dwarves and halflings were brutally killed. It was not long after that when the Tsarok-Hem attacked. During that invasion, Eijra realized that her people were not safe, and retreated the dwarves and halfling into the Feywyld. Shurka thought it was a cowardly act, and now has a different view of the world. Shurka believes that the dwarves and halfling are weak, and if he wants to heal the world, he has to make his own race of people. Because of that, Shurka created the humites and gave them the ability to heal, just like he did with the halflings. He does not fully trust the races of other gods, and in very suspicious of the dwarves and halflings. Shurka occasionly will work with other gods, and was one of four who revived Eijra. Shurka carefully regards Veros as a potential ally, but realizes his enigmatic nature makes it difficult to be sure. Shurka has a strong dislike for the Court of Gods, and is cautious toward orginizations like the Bronze Pantheon. Planes Revnador - A demiplane connected to both the world, and The Feywyld. Its portal in the world is connected to the top of Eorna, and the portal in the Feywyld is in a secluded glade. The plane is a jumble of tree roots and branches to mirror Shurka's connection to trees. Carceri - This plane is a prison plane that resides in the Astral Sea. So far it is empty. Artifacts Eorna - Eorna is a magnificent golden tree. It provides 1 PP toward nourish and guide actions. The tree was originally planted on an island in the sky, but Shurka moved it on the world in plain sight. Humites created their largest town around Eorna as instructed by Shurka. Eorna's appearance changes with Shurka's mood, as it once decayed and turned a sickly black color. Eorna was planted from a sapling in The Feywyld Staff of Shurka - A finely carved staff taken from a branch of Eorna. It gives a +1 combat bonus Feyspark - Fey energies that surround Shurka. It gives a +1 combat bonus Infinity Glade - In front of Eorna, there is a large pool of water. This pool never runs out of water, as it refreshes every 24 hours (generally at sunrise). This was made to allow the humites to settle near Eorna which wasn't close to any water sources. Temporal Eye - A glass orb made from Yoglith's eye. It has the limited ability to predict the future. Godlock - An artifact that is currently by Carceri. It provides 1 PP toward imprison actions. Exarchs Annolum - An enormus wisp. Annolum serves Shurka, and has little opinion of its own. It provides 1 PP toward Shape actions Selya the Deathless - A former humite elder who was killed in battle. She was revived to continue fighting the giants, and to lead her people to victory. She provides a +1 combat bonus. Heroes Races and People-Groups Humites - Humanoid creatures closely in tune with healing. (See the page for more info) Ancients - Large tree-like creatures in humanoid form that reside in the plane of Revnador. Beasts Wisps - Orbs of light that help living creatures near them Skelks - Four legged reptilian creatures designed to destroy fungus Treents - Living trees that are guardians of The Feywyld. Salsken - Salsken are horses that adapted to the Feywyld. They have phasing powers, and are domesticated by humites. They were not created by Shurka, but evolved from the Feywyld. Power Level 6 PP a turn Category:ARGods